1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel group of chemical compounds providing antibacterial activity, and which are useful in the therapy of bacterial infections in mammals. More specifically, the invention relates to compositions including the derivatives of the well-known antibiotic, erythromycin A.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes:
Tarpay et al, Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Vol. 22, No. 1, pages 145-147 (1982). PA0 Hughes et al., J. of Infectious Diseases, Vol. 170, No. 1, pages 906-911, (1994). PA0 Doern et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Vol. 32, No. 2, pages 180-185 (1988). PA0 U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,328,334 to Korbrehel et al 4,464,527 to Bright et al 4,465,674 to Bright et al 4,492,688 to Bright et al 4,512,982 to Hanske et al 4,517,359 to Kobrehel et al 4,526,889 to Bright et al 4,518,590 to Hanske et al 4,886,792 to Djokie 4,957,905 to Hunt et al ______________________________________